Growing Pains
by flawlessdauntless
Summary: Sequel to Talented Factions High. Tris goes through some more difficult challenges in her senior year, but good things happen too. Will this be the worst year? She doubts it.
1. All over Again

**Heeyy! This is going to be a sequel to my highschool fanfic Talented Factions High. If you haven't read it, please do. This story won't make any sense if you don't. This is basically going to be a senior year extension to my last story which was sophomore year. - Rae**

Tris wakes to the screaming of her baby sister, Thea, who is now two. Harrison and Natalie shipped out to England for a few months some days ago, but Tris has yet to get used to the new routine. She never imagined raising a child at her age, that is not what she is doing, but it has the same shameful feeling.

"Thea! What's the trouble?" Tris screams out of pure frustration. Thea hobbles in her long blonde hair knotted from sleep and her green eyes,like the color of Harrison's , bloodshot.

"I waaannnttt food!" She cries. She trots back down the stairs while crying. Tris can hear Thea fighting with the child locks in the kitchen, going for the cereal. Tris drags herself out of bed with a groan. She grabs her phone and shoves it in the side of her spanx and takes the stairs two at a time.

"Before you eat, what do you do Thee?"Tris shakes her head, picking her up and dropping her on the marble island. Thea shrugs her tiny shoulders and giggles. The doorbell rings, so Tris sets Thea on her hip and approaches the door cautiously, still worried about the return of Andrew. She looks through the peephole and smiles at the sight. Tris opens the door to a chuckling Tobias with a McDonald's breakfast bag In hand.

"Took you long enough!" Thea whines trying to snatch the bag from him. Tris sets her on the carpet and Tobias allows her to snatch the bag. She starts to run with it, but half way to the kitchen she turns around and runs into Tobias's arms. He kisses her forehead.

"We made a deal, food for Tris."

Thea pushes Tris forward and runs away with her hotcakes and bacon. Tobias wraps his arms around Tris and kisses her immediately. She returns it with the same passion. He slams her into the front door and continues. Tris allows his hands to roam her body as hers roam his body in the same manner. They keep at it for a while, before Tobias pulls away, breathless.

"You ready for the first day?"

"Nope. " she says. Tris heads upstairs to get ready. Tobias watches until she is out of sight before going to watch Thea. He enters the kitchen to find a syrup-faced Thea. She is palming a hot cake that is drenched in syrup. She is so fascinated with the taste that she doesn't address Tobias at all.

"Pour me some milk, will ya!"she screams.

"What color?" He asks, referring to the food coloring Tris always puts in Thea's milk.

"Blue!"

Upstairs, Tris struggles to select an outfit for the first day of the last laster year at Talented Factions High. Sh. Has already showered and done her simple makeup. She takes her time because she picked Thea's clothes for the week last night. Thea is more than capable of dressing herself, it is just a matter of her doing so. Tris finally decides on light wash high-waisted shorts, a black lace crop top, and her black Vans. On the way out of the room, she snags her RayBans and her backpack.

"Thea, time to get dressed, we have to go!" She calls down the stairs. Thea runs up and looks at her clothes.

"What shoes to wear with this dress Chrissy got?"

"Sandals with the flowers on them." Tris screams back walking down to meet Tobias on the couch. She plops down in his lap, and he wraps his arms around her. He starts to kiss her again, but they are interrupted by the creak of the stair case. Thea stands there with her eyes covered in a light pink cami dress with lace at the hem and her thong sandals with flowers covering the T-strap. Both Tris and Tobias chuckle at Thea's sickened face. She brings Tris the bobby pins that were left on the nightstand with her jewelry for the day, and sits on the floor in front of the couch. At the moment, Thea's hair falls at her butt in thick, choppy layers with honey brown natural highlights. Tris pins back Thea's bangs and throws some of her hair over her shoulders.

When they arrive at school, Tobias gives Thea a piggyback ride to Tori's room. Tori volunteered to watch her until Natalie decides Thea is mature enough for preschool. At the rate Thea is going, that won't be for another 85 years. Suddenly, Tris is knocked onto the ground by her father's minions.

"Making babies already,slut?" Peter smirks. Tris simply stands and walks around him and continues to Tori's classroom.

Thea takes a pen from Four's back picket and throws it at the back of Peter's head.

"Leave my big sister alone!"

**Thank ya'll for reading the first chapter. Do ya'll like Thea? How about her interactions with Four? There will be more to come. Thea's name is the girl version of Theo. Please Review! Tell me what you think! - Rae **


	2. No Doubt

**Hey! I went out of town on a field trip for three days, had fun. So, here I am again. Back at home too. I read through my reviews and decided that my sequel will go on. On to the chapter - Rae**

**Tris POV**

We walk to lunch, greeting everyone here and there. After all, it is the first day of school. It is also Friday, gladly. Tonight is the football team's first big game. The cheerleaders are trying new stunts. No doubt, the day is going to be beyond eventful. Hopefully. All of us finally get to the lunch room, but I get pulled aside by none other than Peter and Eric. Tobias, Zeke, and Bryce being themselves, protective, notice my absence immediately. They turn around and make eye contact with me. Peter and Eric wanted them to follow, obviously. They just stood at the entry of the cafeteria holding both of my arms. I look at both of their faces, only to find them solemn. Almost regretful or grieving. Eric nods at the three of them to follow as we walk up an empty flight of stairs to the empty 3 floor. The entire time I anticipate the worst. Andrew being here, my mother being dead, Harrison being dead, Tobias getting killed, but most of all they need to leave Thea to me. A tear rolls down my face as I think about Thea and her gorgeous green eyes, thick, so blonde almost white hair, and how pretty she is in general. I can't let them take that away.

We reach the end of the hall and Eric opens a door. Sitting atop an old, rickety desk, Andrew strokes the hair of a sleeping Thea. I break free of their grasps and head straight to Andrew. When I am almost there I am stopped by Zeke and Tobias. They shake their heads and face Andrew, again.

"She is truly gorgeous, Beatrice." he says with a sadistic smile.

"What is your proposal, Andrew?" Everytime I get drug into a room by both minions at the same time, Andrew has a new condition to add to the table, a new threat, or a better demonstration of power. It is getting harder to handle them. They constantly replay in my mind. I don't burden anyone else with my troubles, but they are a thick haze on my mind.

"You, Beatrice, will come and live with me. Leave these other burdens behind. You will love it much better with me than you will with the troubles of actually loving these people. The young one, she will remember you. The older ones, they will be on the look out for you. I, I will hide you, sweetie."

"I- I- I can't go through with the proposal. You may have me scarred and beaten in more way than one, but both of those verbs are past tense and I intend for it to remain that way. I am not, will not, can not leave with you. Sorry, but I'm not sorry." I turn on my heels and walk out. I slam the door behind me in an effort to make a point. I can hear them all calling my name in distress, except for Andrew. I listen to the steady rhythm of footsteps running my way.

"Wait, Tris," Peter says, " you forgot something. And another thing." I turn around to see Thea with tears rolling down the depths of her cheeks, and blood down the palm of her hands and through the slits of her fingers. I look in disgust at Peter, but he simply says it was Andrew. His way of getting to me was getting Thea hurt. So, he woke her up by cutting her wrist. A two year old, he cut a freaking two- year-old's wrist. I shoo Peter away as the others start to file by doing different things. Tobias applies pressure to Thea's wrist, Bryce wraps her up with an Ace bandage she had in her bag, and Zeke talks to Peter in the corner. Zeke of all of us, even those caring for Thea looks the most amazed. Peter nods his head and bids us all some form of good-bye. Zeke walks to Tobias and pulls him aside as well. I simply grab Thea from Bryce's grasp and walk to Tori's room to receive my well-earned consoling.

************TIME SKIP POST-GAME TIME************

"Hey Tris, small gathering at Zeke and Uri's we have some news for you. You down?" Tobias screams across the parking lot. I give him a thumbs up and text Tori.

_Gonna be late. They have news for me at the Pedrad's. You mind? - Tris_

_No. I know what it is. I had plans anyway. I'll keep her all night. Love you! - Tori_

_Love You Too! - Tris_

I drive the 20 minute to the huge house and am immediately met by Tobias standing at the front door. He pecks me on the lips and hands me two envelopes. Both of them addressed to me from UCLA and Florida State. I scream and hug him, tears of joy rolling down both of our faces.

"How?"

"They came weeks ago, Andrew was holding them in case you accepted his proposal. He wasn't letting you go."

I shake my head and go inside, in too good a mood to let Andrew ruin it. The girls pile around me and the boys clasp me on the back. Ever since, I sent in tapes from my last two softball seasons last school year, I have been waiting for these letters. The number 1 and number 4 schools in the country softball wise are sending scouts to view me. They want me to come and play, but it's a matter of who picks me up, what type of scholarships, and if the national team tries to pick me up from a certain school because that is a dream.

_Dear Beatrice Prior, _

_ As the sports director of Florida State, I am pleased to inform you that you better be prepared. Lace up your cleats and loosen up your glove because this season I, myself, or other unnamed scouts will be present at your games to watch you play. You have outstanding talent and we would love it at our facilities.I can guarantee that as a freshman you will be starting at whatever position of the three you play that we feel suit our team needs most. Please keep and touch, and we will do the same._

_ Handwritten and Sealed for you,_

_ Leah Hickerson (not the real coach, guys.)_

_Dear Beatrice Prior,_

_ Being the head coach of the softball team, this is my duty, but writing for you has been a true honor. I enjoyed the skill portrayed in your tapes and hope that my offer will entise you more than others. I have prepared my financial offices to offer you a full scholarship and exposure to any teams of your choice, through UCLA. Scouts or I, myself, will be coming around to track your progress. You are a shoe in and will fit perfectly here at UCLA. We will contact you further if we see fit. _

_ Continue to Improve. Train Insane._

_ Illiana Hall_


	3. I've Tried

**I'm back. School ends next week and I am reay to update for you guys all the time.I have been thinking of other ideas so I may be doing more than one story in a little. Continue to read and review. Thanks!- Rae**

Tris wrang her fingers tirelessly continuing to weigh her options. She'd been restrained from pacing a little while ago by a worried Tobias, who had also gotten many offers for his baseball skills. His skills, like hers, are progressing immensely and schools are keeping their eyes open. Everyone else also got offers to UCLA for a wide range of their talents, some of them even got more than one offer, but UCLA was the best option to cross the table. Yet, Tris got a better offer. Florida State is the number one school in the softball league. Softball is Tris's life and she wants the best for herself, but she doesn't want to be separated from her life. Stuck on the other side, other corner of the country. In everyone else's mind the opportunity is insurmountable and she should just go, but the idea is not settling well in her mind.

"Would you come with me, Tobias? To Florida, I mean." She aks with tears swelling in her hurricane steady eyes. Tobias closes his eyes and throws his head back, obviously pained at the disappointment he's going to cause shakes his head and lets the tears settle in the depths of his strong jaw.

"UCLA is the best of my three, baby. I'm so sorry. I can come whenever I can, but I can't hang around. I have to go to my opportunities." He sighs. Tris rises from his lap and sits Indian style on the floor. She and Tobias have these private conversations late at night when Thea is tucked tight away in bed, her eyes tucked in her eyelids.

"Have you thought about it, Toby?"

"About what?"

"Me and you and the soundness of our relationship if we are MIlES apart!" she sobs.

"To me, in my eyes, it looks just fine the thought of it woos me like Romeo to Juliet. "

"Could you ,like, not?" He chuckles and sits next to her on the floor.

"Think about next year when we start spring training. Wearing each other's jersey numbers on game days. Think of us surprising each other, Tris. Think of how far maling the right decision could take us. Proball, promoney, happiness doing what you love. Think about how much Thea would love it; softball- softball is her life too. Head to decision has to be for you, sweetie. I don't care who you will miss or what problems will surface or how hard it is for you. Do not pull out of a good offer and don't expect it to pull out for you."

"I know" she whimpers as she rolls onto his chest. The pang of pain rising in Tobias's chest is too much for hus throat. The bile rising pushes him to insanity. He kisses Tris roughly and doesn't let go. They roll around the floor out of pure love. Tobias continues to nibble at Tris's earlobes, while she sighs with joy.

The following morning, Tris wakes on his chest. The rise and fall of his even breathes soothes her hectic breathes. Tris goes to the kitchen and sits on the island. She opens her mother's hidden inset cabinet in the island. She pulls out a large bottle of wine. She starts to cry, listening to music to calm her mood. She goes to pour her 4th glass when a firm grip stops her. She turns to the owner of the hand. When she finally reaches the top of the form, Tobias runs his fingers through his low cut hair and rolls his eyes. He lifts Tris from the island, tosses her over his shoulder, and ascend the staircase. He tosses her onto her bed and locks the door from the outside.

Tris is not drunk enough to be out of it. So, she registers the general idea and sound of the locked door. She goes over to the top drawer of her dresser where she keeps gel pens. She has always had an interest in art, but her textile was never practical. Her pastel was the pen and the skin was her textile. She drew symbols and wrote pictures all the way from her left fingertips to her forearm. She sketches meaningless words and doodles for a while, before the words get more personal. Tears flow and she screeches so loudly that Four runs to the door with Thea in grip. Tris is passed out on tge floor, snoring ftom depression and exhaustion.

"Go play, Thee." He mumbles lying Tris pn her bed once again. He examines her arm and is truly apalled at the sight. _ . Physcotic. Suicidal. Dying. Drinking& in need of a car. _

_**Review. **_


	4. Past Tense

**So, I think I have an idea of where this story is going, but feedback would be nice. I have an idea for another Divergent Trilogy story, but I'm still working out a few minor details. It will be something different. Sports related, actually. If you guys haven't noticed, I am die hard softball; been at it all my life. But on a different note, on to the story! - Rae**

Tris wakes in her bed, with a pounding headache and no recollection of earlier that day about 12 hours ago. She looks down at her arms at starts to cry. She pulls her legs to her chest and rocks back and forth, watching her tears smear the multicolored ink. Tobias knocks on the door, but invites himself in at the sound of whimpers. He prepares himself for the worst.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"College."

"Would you mind elaborating on that?"

"I don't know what to do, Tobias, I need help and nobody is giving it."

"Because you have to follow your heart. Push over." he insists sitting next to her in her bed.

"My heart doesn't want to separate from ya'll. I wouldn't be able to not cheat and not be tempted."

"What?"

"If I was separated from you, I wouldn't be able to handle myself."

Tobias stands from the bed and starts towards the door, with clenched teeth and tears. He runs down the stairs and slams the front door with no intention of coming back. Although he knows Marcus is home, he goes anyway. Tobias is fully aware that the pain Marcus inflicts on him can distract him from absolutely anything. He wonders if it was something he did or could've done, but didn't that made Tris think that. In his mind, it is both of their faults. In Tris's mind, it is his fault for not pushing her out of her comfort zone and being too good to her. She wants something different. SHe wants to be pushed, but she doesn't want to leave Tobias.

Tobias enters his front door an looks around. He listens for the heavy, drunken footsteps of his 'father', but this time he hears not one set, but two. Two grumbling footsteps, two throaty chuckles, two clicks of belts unbuckling, and two clanks of the belts rolling through the belt loops. He turns to face the two figures and is not at all shocked at the extra person he sees.

"How's my daughter handling her decision, Tobias?" The drunken, heavyset threat to Tobias inquires.

"I don't know, _Andrew_. Maybe you should go ask her!" Marcus steps in, truly appalled at how disrespectful his 'well-raised' son is being. He swings the thick, worn leather belt around and gets Tobias right under the eye.

"Mr. Prior is his name to you disrespectful, lying, poor excuse for a living thing." Marcus and Andrew notice Tobias's balance and how unsteady it is and takes the opportunity to knock him to the ground. They beat at every inch of tangible skin. His blood effectively soaks his basketball shorts and tee shirt. His shorts get ripped off as black spots start to cloud his vision. The whips start to sting more and the blood on this body gets exceptionally colder. His phone flies out of his shorts and lands right in front of his face. Just as his eyes start to close, a call from Tris vibrates his phone. He slams his and on the screen to accept it. More than positive that the cries, screaming, and sounds of leather are sounding more distant to him, dying, than to Tris on the other end of the phone he lets out one last sentence. The words weren't meant to alarm her, but disturb her. He wanted her to know that this was nothing of the ordinary punishment.

"I _loved_ you, Tris!"

The sounds on the other end of the line bring tears to her eyes. She dials 911 and just supplies them with a quick and easy basic rundown. She pulls a sweatshirt on over her cami, slips on some flip flops for the sake of a rush, and runs out of the door with Thea in tow. In the car, Thea asks fifty questions in the matter of the 15 minute drive to Tobias's house, only to be continuously shushed by a worried Tris. She pulls up to a house reflecting red, white, and blue lights from every angle. The front door is wide open, but the police cars are empty, as is the driveway. On a stretcher right outside the door lays a bloody, battered Tobias. Tris doesn't know he's there, but the emergency paramedics are aware. They laid a black sheet over him to signify him as likely dead or unconscious. Thea runs by and yanks the cloth off of him, just as Tris walks by. She gasps in disgust and cries. She cries until she collapses. The police keep asking her to calm down, but she only cries harder.

As the paramedics load Tobias into the ambulance, he stirs. He wakes and tries move more than an inch, but everyone in the ambulance reaches around to stop him. The injuries he sustained made movement very painful and could further some other pains he is experiencing. Tris and Thea had left a while ago, but she left a note with the head paramedic to give him when he woke.

_-4_

_Please tell them who did it. By the time they got to the house, Marcus was gone, but the injuries show that it wasn't just Marcus this time. I was there, but I figured you wouldn't want to see me. You stormed out earlier, and then right before you 'went out' or 'died' you said you 'loved' me. Like you used to love me, not currently loving me. So, I think we should break or work this out calmly. I can't go on knowing this is unstable. It's all up to you._

_-6_

Tobias looks on the back of the pale, tear stained, yellow Post-It to find Tris's necklace he gave her on their first date. Taped to the back with simple scotch tape by the gold chain is the engraved Ferris wheel necklace.

**Review please. Love you Guys! - Rae**


	5. Something New

**School is Over! Updates will be more frequent. And I have ideas for another fanfic, like I said. But, umm hey. Thanks for reading and continue with the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

Tobias, surprisingly, didn't cry at all after reading the note. He turned the necklace over in his hand the entire ride to the hospital. He was completely unresponsive, but the doctors knew he was stable. If it wasn't the beating that killed him, the rejection would. They doctor examined him and cleaned his wounds. He stitched up some of the larger gashes and left the others bandaged. As he turned to leave Tobias to his business, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, we are looking for Eaton's room."

"This is him. Ready to be discharged is there a problem?"

"Oh no. We're just here to retrieve him." Dr. Higgens stepped aside to let in the family. Zeke and Uriah basically attacked Tobias again, seeing him in a hospital room was a scarring sight. Their mother, Hana walks in and sighs. She shakes her head in his direction. She had always suspected he was being beaten by Andrew, but anytime she asked he had an explanation for the marks or the limp. Andrew had once pinned her to a wall by her neck, but released her just shy of fainting for confronting him about it. As far as the boys know, Four got jumped and passed out from blood loss. Tris had called them when she was leaving. She didn't want to leave him completely stranded. with no way home. Hana told Tris she would take him in until he could fall on his feet.

"Four, you've got to be more - "

"Careful, I know."

"Now, by Tris's orders, you are not to go anywhere unless it is her house. To ensure that I or Zeke will be your chauffeurs."

"What about me, mommy!"

"Shut the heck up, Uriah."

"Can I go to Tris's? We need to talk."

"Oh okay. No problem." Hana makes a sharp U-turn throwing all of the boys off balance. She rides down a few blocks and makes a left. She turns the corner to Tris's house and finds Tris sitting in the driveway while Thea draws on the sidewalk with chalk. Tris sits staring at her phone with tears rolling down her face. She has on her Beats headphones. Hana pulls to a stop and greets Thea with a feverish smile. Zeke and Uriah do the same, but they look to Tris for conformation. She nods and they put her in the backseat between them. They pull off and leave the two kids to their business. Tobias just sits next to Tris and slips the necklace into her palm. She looks up in awe.

"I almost died, Tris. I "loved" you because I wanted those to be my last words. Honestly, I don't know where I'm going when I die, but I don't think it's anywhere nice. I didn't want to drag you with me."

"Take me with you wherever you go, Tobias. I want to be there." She leans over and kisses him square on the mouth. He wraps his hands around her hips and gives them a squeeze before lifting both of them up and going inside. Tris groans into his mouth and chuckles. She leaps out of his arms and takes off, leaving Tobias in a dazed state. By the time he comes to his senses, Tris has settled herself into a comforting position on the couch.

"I have some news." She simply says.

"About what?"

"Schools, you idiot! I have decided on UCLA. I will just better their program when I get there. It's simple enough" He smiles at her and she laughs a light chuckle. Tobias weeps her into his arms and spins them around, purely overjoyed. "Bryce is throwing a biggie for the beginning of the end. Wanna go?" She asks with pleading eyes. Although he isn't up to it, he sighs and gives in.

Tris and Tobias had split ways a while ago to get ready for the party. Tris had showered, picked an outfit, and gotten dressed. Now, she was just doing her finishing lipstick touches. Tobias on the other hand, has been lying on the bed in a guest room staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Tris went to go check on him and just sighs. She sits on the edge of the bed and rubs her hands idly over his chest. He smiles up at her and places one of his hands on each of hers. He runs his eyes over her body, admiring the outfit she chose for her favorite cousin's party. A black wrap skirt that falls mid-thigh, a dark purple blouse, and simple makeup with black studded heels. Tobias has never experienced a Bryce Ritten party, but he assumes that if it's anything like Zeke's parties it won't be an unfamiliar atmosphere. Tris convinces him to get ready, as she walks out of the room to give him privacy.

Tobias comes out in black jeans, Wolf Grey Jordans, and a blue button down shirt untucked. Tris ruffles his hair and kisses him in his sensitive spot. She sucks on it enough to leave a mark and gets into her car. They pull up at Bryce's house, the party in full swing. Iggy Azalea blasts through the open front door. The entire block has a thick scent of alcohol smothering the air. They go in and greet everyone. Tris grabs both Tobias and herself a beer and drinks on the couch in the far corner. She drinks another and starts to feel a little tipsy. She isn't completely drunk, but she is a little wilder.

"Four, baby, can we dance?" she whispers in his ear. She lands a kiss on his soft spot, behind his ear. He pulls her into his lap with a grunt. The dim lights set the mood for the thoughts running through his mind right now. Tris has been telling him she was ready, but he wanted to be sure. The level of maturity and alcohol involved in this current moment made him sure that she was ready. Boys pass by and wolf whistle, while girls glare Tris down. She makes her way down his neck slowly and softly.

"Anything for you, Tris." he obliges smoothly, noticing that Zeke changed the song. Zeke gives him a thumbs up and a wink. He walks Tris to the dance floor and she recognizes the song immediately. 3:16 AM by Jhene Aiko, the perfect song for the mood they are in. Tris grinds against Tobias effortlessly, her dance side coming out. She takes his hands from his pockets and places them on her waist. Tris throws her head back into his chest and moves even slower, prolonging Tobias's torture. She runs her fingers threw her longer hair and dips much lower than the other times. She continues this act for most of the song. Towards the end as the beat comes in harder, her breathes shorten and she whips around.

"Maybe we could try something new?" she whispers in his ear. Speechless, he nods. She takes his hand and leads him upstairs. Tris drags him into Bryce's bedroom. Tobias was going to let this night be better than any nights they had ever gotten close. Tris was going to let tonight be her proof that she was truly ready and truly in love with him and only him.

**Four and Six is official! She is truly six. Read and review guys. Even though this was sort of a filler. - Rae **


	6. A Whole Little More

**Hey, I will be on here a lot. The Thursday after my birthday, I am getting my ACL reconstructed. I have to sit out the season and do a year of rehab. I tore it playing softball so I can't do anything for a year. Enough of my talking though... on to the chapter - Rae**

Tris and Tobias wake up in Bryce's bed. Surrounding the bed on the floor, lies everyone. Bryce, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Christina. The girl's had changed into the guys' shirts and the guys were shirtless with their basketball shorts, which they wore under their jeans. Dresses were thrown everywhere. Tobias groans in pain and starts throwing pillows everywhere.

"Ouch" Will.

"I don't like you!" Uriah groans.

"What the Hell!" Zeke screams, waking up the whole room. Everybody mumbles curses. Christina, like any other time she's hung over, cries her eyes out. Will leaves the room to gather pain meds for everyone. He rolls his eyes at the two and leaves the room, frustrated.

"Guys, what's up with the hatred glares?" Tobias asks, honestly confused.

"Only one guy can get laid at a time if there's only one comfortable spot, you idiot." Zeke says heading to the have the entire Sunday to anything they want. None of the girls want to talk about their sexual endeavors, but the boys are eager to do so. All of the girls pick up and leave the room to their idiots for boyfriends. Once they reach the couches, girl talk begins.

"How does it feel?" Marlene asks Tris.

"Is there anyway I could replace walking with crawling right now?" Tris whines.

"Ahhhh. Don't ya'll remember that pain of the first time?" Bryce chuckles.

"Hurts real bad." Christina reminisces.."But, the worst of it is over." Christina starts to asks Tris how was the experience itself, but cuts herself off when all the boys come rolling down the stairs with Tobias walking straight past them. Zeke stands up first and rubs his hand together.

"I believe that a group date is in order." He hollers.

"Baby, can we go to the pretty garden. I love it out there." Bryce begs. He nods his head with a sigh. Everyone disperses, leaving Bryce to get ready. They all head back home to change. Tris grabs her softball gear and puts it by the door, knowing that everyone else is most likely doing the same. In her bag she packs her gear, cleats, an extra tee, and Nike shorts. She heads upstairs to take a shower with Tobias right behind her. He follows her to her room and plops next to her on the bed.

"How you feelin'?" he asks.

"Ehhhh."

"Tris, please. Can we not do this again? Please?"

"I mean it hurts. As a girl, the first is crappy. I am in girl pain, Tobias. Calm down!" Tris storms into the bathroom and slams the door shut. The lock clicks into place. Tobias falls back on the bed and grumbles. He texts Zeke and tells him a new plan. He wants to make it up to Tris. Especially since Tris went out of her way to prove that she was ready, make sure he was taken care of, and get him out of the house and a depressing slump last night. When Tris is angry, he can't help, but be heartbroken. A few weeks ago, neither of them would have predicted growing this far apart. They had been going strong, even got new tattoos. On their ribcages is a tree engulfed in fire. Above the fire are two hands holding onto each other by the fingertips.

"Our Love May Slip, but we're Never Letting Go" Tris said that day, " No matter what tests us we will always be well above challenges. Tobias and Tris holding a loving grip." Tris opens door, wrapped in a towel. her hair wet. Her stereo speakers blasting.

_Wake up, wake up_  
_ Gotta get this paper, get this cake up_  
_ Gotta do my hair, gotta put on make-up_  
_ Gotta act like I care about this fake stuff_  
_ Straight up_

_ What a waste of my day_  
_ If I had it my way_  
_ I'd roll out of bed_  
_ Say bout 2:30 mid day_  
_ Hit the blunt then hit you up to come over to my place_  
_ You show up right away_  
_ We make love and then we f_  
_ And then you give me my space_  
_ Hey_

_ What I am trying to say is_  
_ The love is ours to make so we should make it_  
_ Everything else can wait_  
_ The time is ours to take so we should take it_

_ Wake up, wake up, bake up_  
_ Gotta heat the vape up_  
_ Let's get faded_  
_ Better call your job tell em' you won't make it_  
_ Ain't nobody here baby let's get wasted_  
_ We should just get naked_

_ Cause I've been working hard and I know you be on the same ish_  
_ Every other day's a different game that you just can't win_  
_ I just wanna ease your mind and make you feel all right_  
_ So go head tell your baby mama you gon' be with me tonight_  
_ Right_

_ What I am trying to say is_  
_ The love is ours to make so we should make it_  
_ Everything else can wait_  
_ The time is ours to take so we should take it_

_ It's not love, but it's pretty close_  
_ Hot fudge and a little smoke_  
_ I didn't mean it means nothing to you_  
_ Hands locked on my black couch with nothing to do_  
_ Can't stop on cloud 20_  
_ Buried in the drugs, but the feels keeps coming_  
_ Finally stop crying, but your nose is still running_  
_ Wipe it on my shirt, ha ha on the sleeve_  
_ You tell me that you wanna do it big_  
_ I love when you say "guess what?" (What? What?)_  
_ Reading stories to some other n kid_  
_ And I wonder why I'm all messed up (up up up up)_  
_ Cause we gotta be responsible sometimes_  
_ Be a class act, never mind my alumni_  
_ I don't wanna be around a baby so dumb high_  
_ That I don't see the beauty of a momma on insides_  
_ Curled up with my head on your chest_  
_ It's the best remedy for the pain and the stress_  
_ If the world doesn't change then we'll never get dressed_  
_ It'll be like this to the kiss of the death_  
_ Of my soul, bowl of the blue dream, no_  
_ Not a good team, one soul, two halves_  
_ No joke, who laughs?_  
_ Just us (Just us, just us)_

_ Okay, got this OJ and Jose_  
_ Mixed it up with that Rosé_  
_ We gon' do this our own way_  
_ Alright, okay,_  
_ What is it that you're smoking?_  
_ Piece it up with this peace and love_  
_ And this peace and love like the old days_

_ What I am trying to say is_  
_ The love is ours to make so we should make it_  
_ Everything else can wait_  
_ The time is ours to take so we should take it_

_ We should stay right here_  
_ We should lay right here_  
_ Cause everything is okay right here_  
_ You should stay right here_  
_ We should lay right here_  
_ Cause everything is okay right here _

By the end of the song, Tris has picked out her outfit and started on her makeup. Meanwhile, Tobias has taken a quick "boy time shower". She starts getting dressed in light wash shorts, a black crop top, and rainbow tie-dye vans. She throws her hair in a messy bun. On the other side of the room Tobias starts getting dressed in a black tee, black basketball shorts, and red roshe runs. Tris links her hand with his and sprints down the stairs, laughing.

"Come on! It's time to go, Toby."

**The song was Bed Peace by Jhene Aiko and Childish Gambino. Yeah, yeah. I know it is a filler, but my mind is getting blocked. I'll work on doing better. I think I am ready to start the new story. Not to make ya'll feel bad, but this crappy chapter took 3 days. Review! Give me Ideas! - Rae**


	7. Sick as it may seem

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a step up from last chapter, so I'm working on some things. - Rae**

Everybody meets up at the garden with balls, bats, and, unsurprisingly, food. All of them spread their blankets out across from each other. Little did they know, they are being watched. The bushes make the slightest rattle and some thin branches crack, but none of those sounds reach their ears over their mass game of catch with Marlene's softball.

"I," Tris announced, "am getting food. Ya'll are more than welcome to join me!" One by one they process the words and run to their picnic baskets. Uri and Mar start off the circle by throwing food into the middle of their blankets like a bonfire. Everybody starts to do the same. In the end, they finish off with sandwiches, potato salad, sodas, strawberries frozen in sugar, chips, and ice cream sandwiches. They all dive in, snatching whatever they can grab. Bryce and Zeke, of course, end up with the most food. They all begin to eat when Will starts conversation. It was obviously meant for a more private setting, but he couldn't help besides embarrassing the poor guy.

"So, Four, you never answered our group message earlier." he raises his eyebrow and Tobias raises his back.

"I am not completely acquainted with this suggestion of a group message, Will."

"Cut the crap! How was your ... experience last night?"

"It was quite nice, Will. How was the floor?" he and Tris chuckle, taking another bite of their sandwiches.

"It's no bed, but hey, I'm glad you two had fun!" At that the entire circle of friends bursts into laughter.

As their laughter dies down, a bullet flies over their heads and into the tree behind Uriah's head. He yelps and rolls away from the tree. From the bushes, emerges Peter, Eric, and Andrew. Andrew steps forward and grabs Tris by her bun and drags her across the grass. Peter and Eric pull guns from their back pockets. They order everyone to turn their bodies in opposite directions. Tobias refuses. Instead, he goes and grabs both of Tris's hands. He plants a kiss on each of her palms and puts them to his chest.

"No matter what, Beatrice Rose Prior." Those words ring in both of their ears. To Tobias and Tris they could get through whatever was about to happen. That hopeful glisten in their eyes, disturbed Andrew. He ushers Eric over, and Eric pistol whips Tobias. Andrew picks Tris us and throws her over his shoulder, walking deeper into the woods. Tris is in absolute shock at her fallen soldier lying in he middle of the garden. She doesn't even register what is happening, until it is too late.

**THIS PART GETS GRAPHIC**

Andrew lays Tris down on a flat rock in the middle of thick trees. It starts rubbing her stomach and peppering her neck with kisses. She doesn't attempt to fight because she knows it won't help. Instead, she crosses her legs at the ankle out of discomfort. Andrew kisses her forcefully. She grumbles under his touch. He shoves his tongue all the way down her throat, and wraps his fingers around her throat.

"This can be our little secret, Beatrice. Just like old times, Beatrice. Nothing special." he smiles. For once in Tris's life she saw something in her father she had never seen before. That smiles was genuine. She sees how sick he is. Any other time, it was unnoticeable, but right now she can see it. He has fun dominating his own daughter. Torturing her body. Tormenting her mind. Tampering with her soul. He enjoys the sick bile that raises in his throat when he rips off her shorts. He rubs her inner thighs with both of his hands, sucking on available skin every few seconds. Tears roll down Tris's face silently.

After minutes of "preparation", he unzips his own pants. Andrew snatches her underwear off of her and enters her quickly, roughly, forcefully. Tris yelps out in pain and begins to cry even harder than before, choking on saliva. Andrew reaches up and slaps Tris across the face.

"Shut up! I wouldn't have to do this if you would be a better daughter. If you would just listen, take my commands to heart. From the time you were born, you always preferred anybody over me. You wouldn't even give me a practical goodnight kiss. Nor would you hug me before you got on the bus for school! So, I decided to take charge. I finally started earning respect and I enjoyed it. As sickening as it is, I could have stopped, but I got pleasure out of it too. Your mother was never home and I got bored. Then, I would come up to you room, Beatrice. I Love It. As sick as it may sound."

He flips them over, Tris being on top of him. He grips her butt. He begins to bounce her up and down, forcing himself farther into her. She yelps at the sudden change in pace. He continues to thrust roughly into her, until she comes apart. Although Tris comes apart, Andrew keeps going. Finally, he pulls out and throws her shorts at her. She puts them on and collapses. He lifts her back over his shoulder and carries her to her friends again. Andrew drops her on a blanket and sprints away, Peter and Eric close behind.

"Tris, Tris, did he do that again?" Bryce and Zeke beg, trying to keep her awake. Tris just feebly nods. The last glimpse of color she catches are deep set, midnight blue eyes drizzling tears onto her cheeks.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. Andrew will get what he deserves. Love ya'll - Rae**


	8. Can I come?

**Hey guys. I've missed ya'll in my review section. Please come back. I was in Dallas this week for a graduation, but yeah. R&R - Rae**

After Andrew returned Tris in one piece, everybody expected answers from the only three who knew what was going on. Bryce hugs her knees to her chest and cries.

"My cousin, oh God, why did it have to be her? What did she do? I just don't understand!" Zeke takes both of her hands and pulls her up off the ground.

"Get up," he fusses, "we don't have time to let her lay out here while we cry. At least get her safe first!" he yells. In the middle of all this, Tobias lifts Tris up and brings her home. Meanwhile, the rest of the group stands around to watch the scene at it's peak. Bryce's chest heaves as her breaths speed up. She clenches her fist and grunts.

"Oh, so all of a sudden I'm not allowed to have emotions! I care about my cousin. I care enough to cry. Tris is the closest thing I have to family around here. She's my sister. Can you, like, not act as if watching your family suffer in the closet right before you everyday? You're too arrogant. You're always trying to dominate me at the worst times," her voice falters and she takes a deep breath, "I... I just wish you would let me do me sometimes. Stop trying to over do your manhood." she walks away towards her car, frustrated with life.

"You don't be saying that in the bed!" Zeke's voice falters, watching Bryce from behind as she walks away. He tries to mask his hurt and pain with the sly comment. The trauma done to his heart is evident in his face, though. Bryce turns around and wipes tears from her face, rather roughly, and hollers back at him.

"Not the time, Zeke!" Her engine roars as she rounds the corner, leaving everybody at the park in shock. They never pegged Bryce as the type with that much courage, but today proved them otherwise. Zeke's head is spinning in circles. His train of thought stops everywhere that Bryce's train stops. Marlene hitches a ride with Christina. The boys ride up the street into town together. Will claps Zeke on the back and Uriah shakes his head.

"Really, Zeke, really," Uri starts, "of all the things you could have said. An even better option would have been to just shut up! You just ruined the best thing, the best thing, to ever walk in that head. Bryce was the best girl to ever get in your pants and that's the first thing you bring up? Dude, you've really got no filter. All for one and one for Zeke. I, honestly, don't even want to be related to you right now. So, I'm going to stop talking and maybe Will can give you something to listen to. Nobody listens to Uri."

Will hangs his head, "Dude, in all honesty, you're screwed. I don't know what the hell got into you, but you dug this ditch. Bryce was just doing what girls do, showing affection. You were supposed to hold her, be there to comfort her, or even let her cry while you help out Four with Tris, but not talk about getting some."

* * *

Tris fell asleep on the ride home. Tobias bought her inside and changed her. A simple sports bra and shorts. He sits on the edge of the bed, shaking his legs and texting Zeke about her condition. Tris's phone keeps going off with text messages and phone calls. Tobias takes it upon himself to turn her phone off, so that she could get some rest. The collapse traumatized him more than anything. He knows that he should've taken her to the hospital, but Tris wouldn't want that. He steps out to make her some food and some pain medicine..

While he is out, Tris wakes up. All of the memory from the last few hours rushes back to her quicker than anything else. She starts to sob and scratch at her skin. Tobias walks back into the room with a tray, grilled cheese, cookies, and juice. He sets it on the nightstand, and settles into the bed next to her. He pulls her head to his chest, stroking her hair. He reaches over and sits the tray in front of her.

"You need to get something in you, baby. Just eat a little something, for me?" he pleads. She nods and takes a bite.

After she finishes, "Hey, Toby, can you pass me my black journal from over there?"

"I always wanted to know what was in it." He continues, hoping that he is keeping her mind off of the current events.

"It's just stupid poems that I like to read. I wrote em' back in seventh grade. Pass it to me; I'll show you." She flips through the pages and finds one that she remembers the most. She loved writing this poem because it made her feel less alone. She smiles and points to it "I always wanted someone like this."

_If words could kill, I would be buried, deep down with my grief._

_"You know, you know better."_

_At the moment, falling from the moist soil of the earth_

_ would have been better than this._

_She cuffed her pants and rolled her sleeves._

_This little girl would never learn to stay how I fixed her._

_Anger bubbled in her voice and fire set in her eyes._

_"You making me tired, why can't you get like me?"_

_She slapped my head so hard my vision blurred along the edges._

_The August heat had nothing on her rather, lovely attack._

_"You want to act like an animal, go ahead," she hollered,_

_"I'll call Lion King and let him know he'll have company."_

_Giggles erupted from deep inside of her_

_shattering the crisp, bright sky._

_Composing herself,she straightened her face,_

_turned to me and then she said it._

_"I was never mad,never will be, it's your life and I can't change it_

_but I can help rearrange it," she pronounced,_

_"Baby Girl, I got your back,_

_we can just leave it at that"_

Both of them smiled when Tris finished reading. Tris had been searching for someone with character as dependable as the one she'd written about her entire life. Nobody had been around to love her. Between being bullied at school and raped at home, she never had the time to fit in help. Tobias kisses her passionately, but she shies away. She lays her hands on his chest and just shakes her head. He understands what she's saying and just continues to hold her.

Their moment is broken by Tris's phone ringing.

_**Brycie!**_

"Hey, Bryce, wassup?"

"Tris, *sniffle* can I come over?"

"Ummm, yeah. Come on, Bryce. Sweetie, what's wrong!"

**Heyyy. I am aware that it has been a long time. It took a long time to right too, a few days. I wrote the poem. I'm not sure if it is very good, but let me know in the reviews. I would appreciate the input. I feel like nobody is reading anymore. Hope this made up for my being late with this. - Rae **


End file.
